The present invention relates generally to a rack for holding wrenches (spanners), and more particularly to an adjustable rack for holding wrenches.
There are various wrenches,such as ring wrench, double-ended wrench, combination wrench, etc. Each of the above-mentioned wrenches is generally sold in a package containing a plurality of wrenches of different sizes. The wrenches are generally kept in a tool box along with other hand tools. In order to facilitate a hand tool user to have an easy access to a wrench of a desired size, the wrenches of various sizes are held by a plurality of holding pins 11 of a rack 10 which is fastened to the wall of a workshop, as shown in FIG. 1. Such a conventional wrench rack as described above has several inherent shortcomings, which are expounded explicitly hereinafter.
The holding pins 11 of the rack 10 are not suitable for holding various wrenches. For example, a double-ended wrench can not be held securely by a single pin; therefore it must be held between or on two holding pins 11 which are juxtaposed at an interval in a parallel manner. It is readily apparent that not all of ring wrenches, double-ended wrenches and combination wrenches can be held on the rack 10 even if all of the holding pins 11 are arranged in pair in various ways.
The wrenches,which are hung or held horizontally on the holding pins 11 of the rack 10, are not located securely so that they can be caused easily and accidentally to fall on the floor and that they are potential safety hazards.
In addition to the wrench rack described above, there are luggage-type tool boxes of an iron or plastic material, and the wrench bag of a plastic material. The luggage-type tool boxes are generally provided therein with a plurality of clamping bodies and slots of various sizes and shapes for holding and locating the wrenches. Such luggage-type tool boxes as described above are defective in design in that they are suitable for use in holding only one kind of the wrench and that they must be opened to permit a user to have an access to a desired wrench.
The afore-mentioned wrench bag is provided with a plurality of pouches of various sizes for holding therein wrenches of various sizes and kinds. However, the wrench bag described above is made of a plastic skin, which is subject to deterioration caused by the weather conditions, and is therefore not durable. In addition, the wrench bag is rather prone to be torn apart by the wrenches which are held in the wrench bag.